We're Not Crazy
by Zela von Drear
Summary: Gaara lives in a mental hospital and is getting a new room mate. what happens when he finds something unexpected and has to choose between it and what he grew up with Warning Limon, blood, gore, suicide attempts, language PLEASE JUST READ!
1. The Files

* * *

**I do not own Naruto so please don't grill me about it**

**Bold demon thoughts**

_Italic person thoughts_

_**Bold italic flashback**_

Enjoy **:3**

* * *

Patient No. 184920

Name: Sabaku no Gaara

Gender: Male

Prescription: Anterathal  
Residential Status: permanent until further notice

Time Stayed: 15 years

He was turned into the asylum at age seven when his father tried to get rid of him by making him go to the nuthouse. After Sabaku no Gaara killed his uncle and gave himself the 'love' tattoo on his forehead, he was deemed insane by his father and siblings. A year later Gaara was living in an asylum and was placed in solitary confinement for trying to attack one of his more stable roommates. He was placed under the daily prescription of Anterathal and is made limp and semi conscious for most of the day. Not allowed to watch TV, could give violent ideas. Not allowed to listen to some music. Hard rock could upset personality. Doesn't talk to anyone unless he completely trusts them, won't be around same person for long periods of time, and gets uncomfortable. Throws temper tantrum is people look at him like he's crazy. Is the vessel for the Shukaku (male raccoon demon)

Patient No. 502817

Name: Ookami no Kuroi

Gender: Female

Prescription: Anterathal

Residential Status: permanent until further notice

Time Stayed: new patient until further notice

Entered asylum at age 22 and was turned in by cops killed 100+ people at mall. Not tried because of mental instability. Been to jail once previously, and was put in solitary confinement. Passed out from blood loss from beating hands against walls, never to be put in solitary confinement EVER. Very wealthy from lottery and refused to come quietly if they did not bring certain things of hers. Stopped talking once got into asylum, wont look anyone directly in the eye allowed to watch TV and listen to music because silence drives Kuroi mad and she becomes destructive. Placed under daily small dose of Anterathal and become docile and melancholy. Tried two suicide attempts since arrival, and has scars from past wrist cutting. Has ipod, computer, TV, and phone (does not have service). Throws temper tantrums if people stare at her eyes, ears, teeth, tail, or claws. Is the vessel for the Uruakki (female wolf demon)

* * *

Tusunade looked down at the files in her hands and looked up the papers to Sakura's waiting face.

"you honestly think that these two patients should be roommates? You must be out of your mind! One: you would be putting two demons in the same room. Two; Gaara can't watch TV, or listen to loud music, Kuroi can do both. Three: Gaara tried to kill his last roommate. Four:………"

"Ok, ok I have had enough excuses. Kuroi has been pacing for lack of a roommate and you said for yourself that a change will be good for Gaara. Plus we've seen what Kuroi can do and if Gaara tried anything with her, he would get a harsh punishment. Kuroi is stronger than you and me combined, she can hold her own against Gaara" Sakura got out as fast as she could, she knew that if she didn't talk fast, Tusunade would stop listening

"So this is for the wellbeing of BOTH the patients?"

"Yes it is Tusunade-sama"

" Oh….. Fine. Go and tell Gaara to pack his things and follow you to his new room. And Sakura, if the patients kill each other it will be on your head"

"Yes Tusunade sama"

Sakura ran off, slamming the door behind her. Tusunade placed her head in her hands and let out a long sigh. She was not confident that this would work, in fact, she thought that Gaara would kill Kuroi upon seeing her.

'_Tusunade, get a hold of your self, if Sakura thought that it was a good idea then it probably is. But this might also be a one was trip to hell. Great, just great, and I thought that today would be a good day'_

* * *

Sakura walked up too room 163 and rapped loudly on the door. Silence. She knocked on the door a bit louder this time and then the door opened to an annoyed Gaara sending her a death glare.

"Gaara, I am going to ask you to please pack up your things, you are moving to a new room."

"….."

"At least answer me" Sakura said in an irritated voice

"Why am I changing rooms"

"Tusunade and I think that it would be good for you to get a new room with ….a…..a…. window so that you can feel more…uh…free!"

"Hn"

That was the 1st thing she had ever heard Gaara say, but now he wouldn't say a word to her as he packed p his things into a box that Sakura brought for him. Sakura led Gaara out of his old room to Kuroi's room. Sakura knocked on the door with a suspicious glance from Gaara. After knocking a few more times, Sakura opened the door and saw a sleeping Kuroi and a rug with a large hole in it were Kuroi had been pacing. Sakura turned around.

"Gaara, this will be your new room. Got to go. Bye" she said slamming the door and locking it with her master key. From inside the room Gaara was trying to open the door with no avail. He finally gave up and turned around. Much to his horror there was a woman asleep on the bed. He dropped his box of things with a loud thunk and raced to the farthest corner of the room from Kuroi. At the sound of the dropping box, Kuroi woke up and yawned, showing pointy canine teeth. She opened her eyes and her gold orbs became wide as she saw Gaara sitting in the corner glancing at her fearfully.

**Sorry if my first chapter seems short but I would like you to review and please give constructive criticism **

**Thanks Tessa.DogGirl**


	2. Popcorn and Emotion

**Chapter two is up so please enjoy**

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

She was looking at me, staring with those gold eyes of hers, it was staring but not the king that I hated, it was the kind that was filled with curiosity. I, Gaara, had never stared at anything out of curiosity alone. My stare was usually accompanied with hate or malice. But I have never seen a stare of pure curiosity before, and it was unnerving to have some one watching me. I looked up to stare back into those gold eyes, and then my usually malicious stare became one of awe as I saw that the eyes that I was looking at held only a kind curiosity that came with the face of puppy dogs as they beg and act cute for attention. This face made me almost want to crawl over to her and pat her on the head like she was a puppy dog.

'**What are you thinking Gaara, if you are going to go over there why not give her a good fuck while you're at it?'**

' _Shut up you perv'_

'**Make me'**

'_I hate you'_

'**Love you too kit'**

'_Get out of my head will ya'_

'**Sorry, no can do, you're stuck with me, FOREVER!'**

I opened my eyes and saw that the woman was not sitting on the bed any more. I panicked, she was in the same room as me and for all I know she could be behind me with something sharp, poised to stab it through my head. I spun around and saw only the wall. I had forgotten that I was in a corner and then I saw her standing about three feet away standing at the microwave watching the big metal box as popping sounds came out of it. Soon the popping stopped and she opened the microwave and took out a bag of popcorn. I watched her with wide eyes as she got out something from the cupboard and set it on the table she back was turned to me as I heard her open the bag of popcorn and turn around with something in each hand.

* * *

(Kuroi's POV) 

I walked towards him until I was about a foot away from him and I sat down. I put a bowl of popcorn in front of him and picked up a piece of mine and popped it into my mouth. I munched on my popcorn until I was done and stood up t put my bowl in the sink. I turned around, seeing the man still staring at the popcorn like he was recording its every action in his head. If that is what he actually was doing then he must me the most boring person to be stuck in a room with. I sat down across from him again and pushed the bowl of now cold popcorn towards him. I looked to his face to see panic and fear in his eyes. I cleared her through and caused him to look at her face. The picture that I had on my face were ones of kindness and trust. I was hoping that he would eat the popcorn for he looked awfully thin for whatever age he was. Slowly I saw him look from my face to the popcorn and back a few times before he reached out and grabbed a piece of pop corn and put it in his mouth. He closed his moth and chewed very carefully. A picture of delight welled up in his eyes and he swallowed the popcorn. In a matter on minutes the popcorn was gone and he had a look of contentment plastered over his handsome face

'_Wait did I just think that he was handsome!!!'_

'**Yes you did pup, and he really is quite handsome, now that you mention it!'**

'_Shut up you perv'_

'**No'**

'_Why do you torture me in this way?'_

'**Because it's fun. Hehehehehe'**

'_I hate you'_

'**I love you too pup'**

'_Grrrrr'_

* * *

(Normal POV) 

After a few hours of the two of them seeking glances at the other one their doses of Anterathal wore off and the woman who had a kind face and a loving smile became a woman who had sorrow, pain, suffering, anger, and hate in her eyes. The man who was a handsome devil became a shadow of the man that had been sitting in the corner. He became and emotionless wall and his sea foam eyes that had once been happy became simple pools of water that were as blank as the emotions that he showed. Kuroi got up and walked over to the radio and flipped it to one of the channels that she often listened to. "Up next is 'my prerogative' by Brittney Spears"

People can take everything away from you. But they can never take away your truth  
But the question is. Can you handle mine?

They say I'm crazy. I really don't care. That's my prerogative. They say I'm nasty  
But I don't give a damn. Getting boys is how I live. Some ask me questions  
Why am I so real?. But they don't understand me. I really don't know the deal about my sister. Trying hard to make it right. Not long ago Before I won this fight

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me. Why don't they just let me live?. I don't need permission, make my own decisions. That's my prerogative. that's my prerogative  
(it's my prerogative)

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative). You can't tell me what to do

Don't get me wrong I'm really not souped Ego trips is not my thing  
All these strange relationships really gets me down I see nothing wrong in spreading myself around

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me Why don't they just let me live? I don't need permission, make my own decisions That's my prerogative That's my prerogative

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions That's my prerogative that's my prerogative

It's the way that I wanna live (it's my prerogative) You can't tell me what to do

why can't I live my life without all of the things That people say oh oh

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me Why don't they just let me live? I don't need permission, make my own decisions That's my prerogative (they say I'm crazy)

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live? (they say I'm use to)  
I don't need permission, make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
(it's my prerogative)

'_Its like my life, they say I'm crazy and nasty and bad, and, frankly, I don't give a damn!'_ Kuroi thought

'_Story of my life, every one thinks that I'm evil and nasty but I don't give a shit about what they think, I really don't give a damn'_ Gaara thought,_ 'the people, or person who put me in this place is a horrible person who should go die _T-T_'_

When Gaara stopped thinking about the song he realized that the woman was in the bed and was reaching up to turn out the lights. Gaara walked over to the light switch and flicked it on

"Um… where do I sleep?" Gaara asked without much confidence in his voice

"On the bed where else, sorry that they don't have another bed for you, it will be here in a week, so are you coming to bed or not?" Kuroi said with a stare that said 'get into bed 'cus I'm turning out the lights'

"Hn"

That was all he said and he crawled into the other side of the bed and put his head on the pillow. Three seconds flat he was out like a light. Kuroi smiled and flipped the light switch to off position and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Please review **

**Comments are welcome**

**Next chapter might be up tomorrow **

**Till then**

** Tessa**


	3. pillows and notepads

* * *

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy**

**Sorry if the chapters are short but this story will be going on for a while so there might be as many as 20 chapters**

**Fancy writing is what is what is written by the characters **

**Enjoy reading :3**

**BTW "kit" is in reference to Gaara "pup" is in reference to Kuroi.**

**BTW2 neither of them know each others name**

* * *

The sum shone through the window and landed on Gaara's sleeping face. The bright light woke him up and for a moment he was confused as to where he was. Then he looked over to the sleeping woman beside him, he remembered her making him popcorn and then giving him "that" smile. The one that showed infinite kindness, the one that was tilted upward as the woman slept.

'_Even when she sleeps she is kind, gentle, sweet, and beautiful' _

'**You just thought that she was beautiful kit, I think you LIKE her'**

'_Shut up, fat ass'_

'**Who are you calling fat?'**

'_You, fat ass'_

'**I'm not fat!!'**

'_Yes you are!'_

'**Am not'**

'_Ok let's not fight, you ARE fat and that's that'_

Gaara snapped out of his mental argument when he saw that the woman was moving. She opened her mouth to let out a lout yawn and sat up rubbing her eyes with clawed hands. She stretched again letting out another yawn and showing pointy canine teeth. Kuroi slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times before she felt like she was awake. She looked over at Gaara and gave a smile that said 'good morning, how did you sleep?' Gaara shrugged his shoulders and gave her a small smile, which was extremely rare for Gaara to do.

* * *

After a while Gaara grew tiered of watching the woman do things and show emotions that he didn't understand. So after about fifteen minutes of this inability to read the woman, Gaara pantomimed the phrase 'do you like to talk'. Kuroi shrugged and then pantomimed 'repeat'. Gaara nodded and then re-pantomimed the phrase 'do……you…..like …..to …..talk'. Once Kuroi got the message, her eyes became wide as she vigorously shook her head 'no'.

A look of confusion came over Kuroi's face and she started to dart around the room, looking through many a drawer until she found what she was looking for and came back to the kitchen table. She motioned for him to sit down with a graceful sweep of her hand. Gaara had been a bit unnerved be the woman's rushing and going through drawers, so with caution he sat at the table, casting a suspicious glance at the woman. Kuroi whipped out two note pads and two pencils, all the time showing the cutest grin ever, well in Gaara's opinion for that matter. Next she scribbled something on the note pad and pushed it towards Gaara

'I know that you don't talk, but do you write?'

He scribbled something and pushed the pad and pushed it back towards Kuroi and to the woman's delight the pad said….

'Yes'

She gave him the biggest smile on the planet and scribbled down another note, she pushed it across the table with a HUGE question in her eyes.

'What is your name?'

'Gaara, what's yours?'

'Kuroi'

'I like your name, it's pretty'

Thanks'

'_this is good, now she has a name and isn't just "that woman" any more'. _thought Gaara

These written conversations went on for a while until Gaara's stomach gave a loud rumble. Kuroi quickly wrote…..

What do you want for breakfast?'

His simple reply was…

'Food, I'm not picky'

'Good'. That was all she said as she got up from the table

Kuroi walked over to the fridge, opened the door and took out, eggs, jam, butter, and bacon. Within five minutes she have four eggs frying, two pieces of toast in the toaster, ten pieces of bacon in a second pan, and two plates on the counter. In five more minutes there was one plate in front of Gaara and one in front of Kuroi. Gaara ate, more like inhaled, his food and deposited the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door and as Kuroi opened it a man came in with two syringes full of Anterathal, on a tray. For once Kuroi opened her mouth to speak.

"before you give us our shots, I would like to TALK to Tusunade"

The man was flabbergasted. This girl never spoke, much less respond to his presence. His mouth was hanging open and he nodded and said to Gaara..

"you better come too"

Gaara never said anything but he walked out of the room and the man closed the door behind Gaara.

* * *

**People please review**

**If you have any suggestions then please post them**

**Thanx :3**

** Tessa**


	4. Anterathal

**Hehehehehh.**

**Sorry to put you all at a cliffy **

**Here is the fourth chapter\**

**Sorry it took so long**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

Gaara, Kuroi, and the unnamed man walked towards Tusunade's office. The door closed behind them. With the slam that the door made Tusunade thought that it must have been Sakura.

"What is it Sakura" said the voice of the head of the hospital.

"it's not Sakura" a curt voice replied.

Tusunade looked up to see on of her newest patients. That was odd for a second Tusunade though that this girl that refused to talk to anyone had spoken to her. It was impossible.

"Tusunade, I would like to talk about are daily injections of Anterathal"

Tusunade looked up at the woman in front of her. Kuroi the silent just talked, and that was something the doctors said would happen only if she became completely sane again.

"you talked!"

"yes, I talked, now back to the more important issue of the Anterathal. It is a horrible dug that makes the patient more crazy and less like their original personality. It also gives the patient violent mood swings once the drug has worn off."

"h….how c….can y…you de…..deduce such things? Your mentally unstable, you shouldn't even be out of your room. Andrew, take them back to their room…."

"she's right you know" the voice that said that was calm and deep, it was Gaara's voice

"Gaara you t...talked?, have both of you become instantly sane or something weird like that"

"Tusunade get a hold of your self. Gaara and I need to raise an important issue with you about the Anterathal. The drug makes the patient sluggish and causes distemper after the drug has worn off. Plus the injection is ten times as painful as the chicken pox shot, it irritates the veins and shortens the lifespan of the patient"

"how do you know such things?"

'it's called the internet, by the way the only reason that I'm talking is because the drug prevents me from feeling comfortable enough to talk to anyone" this time it was Gaara that spoke to Tusunade.

"how do I know that taking you off this drug will prove beneficial?, maybe you two are just using me so that you don't have to take the drug?"

Then the intercom crackle and Sakura's voice came over the intercom 'Tusunade ,I cant' find Gaara or Kuroi, they aren't in their room! 'don't worry Sakura I have them in my office, but I think that should come right away.' 'ok Tusunade-sama, be right there'. a moment later, Sakura walked through the doors to see Gaara and Kuroi standing in front of Tusunade's desk

"Tusunade please, humor us. Stop giving is Anterathal for one week and if all goes well then we have proved out point, it at any time we go crazy you can start giving us Anterathal again. Deal?" Kuroi said as she stuck out her hand.

"Deal." Tusunade said, taking Kuroi's hand and shaking it carefully

Sakura did an anime style fall and then practically rocketed back to standing. She began to point and twitch at Kuroi

"Y….y…you talked!!"

"yes I did Sakura, why is this so much of a surprise to every one?"

"because you never talk, at all!"

Well know I'm talking but it's only because I had concerns with OUR medication. Come on Gaara lets go."

"Ok, see ya later Tusunade"

"Bye Gaara, bye Kuroi"

* * *

The two walked down the hall to room 312. Kuroi opened the door and walked in before Gaara. Gaara closed the door behind the two of them and sat down at the table. He took up his pencil and wrote something on the pad and tossed it across the room to Kuroi. The note said.

'Not to pry but why do you have wolf ears and a wolf tail?'

'Well I have this demon, a wolf demon. She is the Uruakki and because I am her host I got these features from my demon.'

'Is your demon multiple tailed?'

'Yes, she has seven tails'

'Mine only has one'

You have a demon too!!!'

'Yah, that's the reason that I'm in this place'

Please tell me your story, know that you might not like to talk about it but I would like too know. How about a deal, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.'

'ok so before I was born, my father placed the Shukaku inside of me and when my mother was in labor, the pain was too much for her and she died. When I was six and a half my uncle was the only person who "loved" me and one might when I was sitting on the roof thinking about why the other kids didn't want to play with me, someone tried to attack me from behind. When I found out that it was my uncle I started to cry and then he took a kunai and carved this "love" symbol into my forehead and then set off exploding tags to try to take me out with him. My sand ended up protecting me and I lived while he died in a futile attempt to kill me. After he died my dad came up and saw that uncle was dead and it looked like I had killed him, so he took me to the court and pleaded me insane. So he brought me here and now, fifteen years later I am still in this damned asylum'

'Oh….. Gaara that's really a sad story. Do you mind if I tell mine instead of write it?"

'That's fine by me'

"I was born to two parents who didn't want me, I was chosen as a vessel for the Uruakki and the demon was placed in side of me. Then for fear that I would grow to be a ruthless killer the people of Konaha left me on the border of Suna, hoping that I would die because of the elements. I grew up wild until a man found me on the way back from Konaha. By that time I was six and as fierce as an angry wildcat, the man said the he would help me survive if I came with him and as soon as I got to Suna I was enrolled into the ninja academy. By the time I was 12, I was already a chunin and at the top of my class. When I was 21 my demon took over when I was in a mall and killed hundreds of people, then they took my to jail and pt me in solitary confinement for about a week before they found out that if they put me alone in a room for too long I go crazy and that's were I lost it. So now I am here and I am happy to have such a great friend like you."

'You think that I'm s great friend?'

'Yes, you are the best friend that I have ever had, once I came to Suna and people saw my ears and tail they kind of freaked out and wouldn't have anything to do with me'

'The same thing happened to me, none of the other kids would play with me'

'Why do you not like to talk?'

'Because only people that I trust get to hear me talk'

'Do you trust me?'

"Yes"

That was the word that broke the ice between them and from then on they would write if they wanted to and talk if they felt like it. That day was a turning point but neither of them were ready to be deemed sane, yet. These people were still unstable and Tusunade wouldn't let them out without proof that they were alright to be around normal people. She never really liked the insane; she only took this job to pay the bills and the people who worked here were down right creepy. She lived for the day that one of the patients would leave and today it seemed that their long term patient would get to leave.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my fourth chapter**

**Please review**

**Next might take a wile 'cuz I can't think of anything for the next chapter**

**Please help**


	5. Demons

**So sorry that it's been taking forever**

**I have been really swamped with homework**

**And my teacher won't give us a break**

**This is like the only chance that I have to write so sorry if it's been taking for ever **

**By the way, I am sick while writing this so if there are mistakes then please forgive me Tessa**

**(3 days later)**

"Hey Gaara, want to play cards"

"Cards?"

"Don't tell me you've never played cards before?"

"Fine then I won't tell you then"

"Well if you can't play cards, what should we do?"

"Uh...I don't know...we could watch a movie?"

"Perfect, have you ever seen titanic"

"uhm, no"

"It's so sad that you never did anything in this place. What's really sad is that I'm stuck here too now"

Kuroi let out a sigh and dig through her DVD drawer looking for titanic. Once she found the DVD she began to look for the remote to the TV, after about 30 minutes of her running around looking for things and making sure that the popcorn didn't burn, the DVD was playing and they were both munching popcorn without any disturbances. About halfway through the movie, Kuroi began to lean on Gaara, much to his displeasure, and by the end of the movie she was using him as a pillow and was fast asleep.

"_women, they want to watch a movie and fall asleep before it's over"_

He looked down on her sleeping form and Shukaku started to mentally undress her, showing Gaara the images too.

"**She's SOOOOOOOO fucking SEXY"**

"_You're a fucking PERVERT"_

"**You know that you want to take her……right……..now, because she's so fucking sexy"**

"_Is that all you see in her, sex, she is way more than that. She has had a life and she doesn't need me to screw up her life for her, even it I do like her a TINY bit"_

"**OMG, YOU LOVE HER!!! Gaara has a girl friend, who has a super sexy demon"**

"_Shukaku, I'm going to castrate you if you don't shut up, now I'm getting up and going to bed"_

"**I wouldn't do that kit"**

"_Why"_

"**Because she's clutching onto your shirt and I don't think she wants to let go"**

Sure enough Kuroi was clinging to Gaara's shirt and she seemed reluctant to let go. Gaara, not wanting to wake her, gently scooped her up in his arms and lifted her off the couch. She was pretty light but as soon as she started to walk she woke up and started to scream. Gaara panicked…and dropped her on the floor, which stopped her screaming. And then the whirlwind came. Kuroi stood up with rage plastered across her face and Gaara stood there, not knowing what had made her mad

"Don't ever touch me again unless I say you can" she yelled

This made Gaara mad

"I didn't touch you, you fell asleep on me and I was carrying you to the bed"

"Ya well you could have woken me up but you just had to pick me up and carry me to the bed like the macho man you are,"

This made Gaara really angry and she pushed her up against the wall with his hands on wither side of her head l

"listen to me….." he growled, but Kuroi's mind was else ware

"**Kiss him now, you know you want to"**

"_I hate you; you try to make me do things that I will regret"_

"**You know you want to and for saying that you hate yourself, I'm gonna make you LOVE yourself"**

At that moment Kuroi's demon took over and the Kuroi/demon closed her eyes and crashes her lips into Gaara's. Gaara's eyes went wide and then relaxed and he kissed her back and then she turned her away from him. His demon took over as he took his hand from the wall and placed it on her cheek and crashed his lips into hers. She began to panic, but stopped as she gave in to the pleasure and snaked her arms around the sexy demon in front of her. After the two enjoyed a passionate kiss they broke for sir and both of the demons looked rather flustered.

"I'm………I'm………….s….sorry………..I………"

Gaara silenced her by placing a finger over her lips. His eyes still held shock and embarrassment. But they also held an understanding that was sad for the lie he was about to tell.

"Kuroi, there is no need for you to be sorry. It was an act forced by our demons and nothing more."

The sadness in his voice went unnoticed by Kuroi; she looked back into his eyes with her beautiful smile radiating from her. Every bone in his body wanted to lean in to kiss her again, but he couldn't after what he had said.

**(Kuroi's PoV)**

I remember those words "It was an act forced by our demons and nothing more." Those words shattered all my thoughts, hopes, and dreams that had involved love. I could be trusted by no one because you couldn't tell if I was being influenced by my demon or if it was me. No man would love a woman whose actions were unclear, and was as unpredictable as the demon inside of her. This would most certainly hold true for Gaara, for he would never love someone as loud, unpredictable, and crazy as I an.

My grin fell as I let out a yawn and Gaara asked me a VERY important question

"May I carry you to the bed?"

"Oh Hell, why not!"

He scooped me up and I clung to his warm chest. I buried my face into his shirt and breathed deeply. He smells of Ax, he was the best smell in the world. It seemed like an eternity as Gaara carried me to the bed and laid me down on my side. He laid down on his side of the bed and I scooted over to him and nuzzled into his chest.

I swear, five seconds flat and Kuroi was asleep, once again snuggling me.

"**Kit, why don't you admit that you like her?"**

"_Because she is a good person and she will lead a fine life once she gets out of here"_

"**A fine life without you if that is the way the story goes"**

"_Shut up"_

"**Listen I could have taken you over a long time ago and made you rape any woman that I wanted, but I didn't because I thought that you had potential and that you had the right to chose your own mate. The way that things work in demon society is that two demons are pledged to each other at birth and I was pledged to ****Uruakki and I am not able to mate with anyone else****. Before we where sealed we were together and were going to mate but she was captured and so was I. We never had a chance at life but I hope that you don't mess yours up because you think that she deserves better"**

"I never thought that you were able of saying something so profound"

"KIT!"

"Just kidding, I know that I have some feeling for her so there is a chance for you to live again, if Kuroi will love someone like me"

"Goodnight Kit"

"Night Shukaku"


End file.
